Memoirs of a Maid
by LadyGishki
Summary: Small tales and thoughts from Hellsing's unspoken maid. Worn and disillusioned by time, she waits for peace. Each chapter independent unless stated otherwise. Includes various timelines and characters. Short stories and drabbles. Centres on an OC, and opinions and critiques are welcomed.
1. Introducing Anne

**This is an introduction to my character, Anne. I broke some well known rules of writing and am going to infodump you guys for the next few chapters. I'm currently working on an actual story with a plot that features Anne (but does not centre around her) and I'd like opinions on her if you want to share them.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

"You poor dear, you must be exhausted."

Seras quickly spun around, alarmed to see an elderly woman standing at the door. Only an hour ago had she woken, and now in 3 hours' time, she was already to be heading to her first mission with Alucard. It all seemed too fast for Seras, but she followed orders regardless.

The woman smiled kindly at her, approaching her with casual dignity. She was a tall woman with stiff posture and thin features. Her expression was one of polite indifference, although tinged with improper maternal concern. It was a strange mixture of intimidating and welcoming, and seeing the old feminine figure, it brought a sense of confusing comfort to Seras. "Hello," she said, unsure if she was being too informal. The woman seemed so upright.

"Seras Victoria, correct?" she asked.

Seras nodded, her face quickly flushing upon the realisation she was only half dressed. "Yes, ma'am."

The maid chuckled as Seras shifted uncomfortably, seeing as she was only in her underwear. "Nothing you have that I don't know about, dear. Now, where are my manners? My name is Anne Douglas, steward of the Hellsing Mansion and retired vampire hunter. I'm here to assist you with your uniform."

"Don't worry about it. I can put it on just fine."

"Oh, I hope so. No, love, I'm simply here to check for any necessary alterations. Your bust size was quite unique therefore it wouldn't surprise me if the tailor cocked up."

Seras looked down at the uniform, nodding gently. As Seras dressed, the woman busied herself with small chores, making the bed, clearing the night table, and fetching measuring tape. Upon seeing Seras fully dressed, Anne scowled. "Unacceptable," she muttered, measuring the length of the skirt. It barely covered the Draculina's bottom, her chest area was far too tight, and whoever thought wearing stockings was an excellent idea was probably the same person who would make clothing decisions for the inhabitants of Hell. "You look like a harlot. Vampire or not, no proper Englishwoman should be disgraced like this. I'll get started on making that blasted piece of cloth longer. If he hadn't been dead for 10 years, God rest his soul, I would've thought Sir Arthur was behind this. Who knows now? Walter's never struck me as the odd pervert, Integra has more integrity than this, and Alucard wouldn't care less."

"Master?"

"Yes. That master of yours is an interesting character. If you're wise, you might disdain him as much as I do."

Seras smiled politely. She didn't know anything about Alucard, only that he shot her through the chest and turned her into a vampire. Nothing seemed to shock Seras anymore. For a moment, she wondered how a normal human would react to all of this. She let out a small breath before glancing back at the steward, who bowed respectfully. As Anne turned to leave, Seras held out her arm before quickly catching herself and pulling back once more. "Wait!"

Anne paused. "Is there anything you require, Miss Victoria?"

Seras looked down in self-doubt. "I was just hoping you'd stay and we could talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Just talk. I used to talk to my coworkers back at the police station all the time. Eddie was always kind to me. I don't know…I just feel like everything's going too fast and I'd like to make it slower again."

Anne smiled kindly. "Of course." What a sweet girl. It elicited a deep sympathy from Anne, to see Seras already beginning to struggle so much with the loss of her humanity. Anne dismissed the thought. No, her humanity remained. Time had not thrust her into the depths of desperation Alucard experienced, had not stripped her of all sanity and empathy as she stared at endless hands moving in a circle mocking her immortality. For now, the girl was fine.

Seras giggled, sitting down on the bed. "It's so nice to talk to a girl. I was the only woman at the station."

Anne sat across from her, crossing her ankles and resting herself slightly to the left. "It is nice, isn't it? I used to have secret little conversations with Integra all the time when she was just a girl. Those little blue eyes of hers. They sparkled and shined with infatuation when she spoke about some singer or actor from a programme. It was absolutely endearing. I didn't tell you that, however." Anne winked. "So, go on. What do you want to talk about? Boys? Weather? Weapons?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of things like family or interests."

"Ah, yes. Do tell me about your family. Walter should be working on how to handle them right now."

Seras smiled sorrowfully. "He'll have an easy time. They're gone. But…what about yours?"

It was a while before Anne spoke, unsure if her condolence amounted to anything. "I'm terribly sorry about your loss," she began. The child began to make sense to her at that moment. An orphan girl turned into a vampire. It was almost cliché. "I have two brothers and a sister. They all have their families, we meet once a year, and as for me…" Anne sighed and removed the ring on her left hand. She placed it carefully on Seras' palm, her eyes dull and heavy. "That's all I have."

"…You were married?"

"Yes. A long time ago."

"What happened?"

She smiled forlornly. "He passed, of course. May he rest well."

"I'm so sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing to be sorry for, dove. The jealous virgin has him now."

That struck Seras as oddly not religiously correct. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Hm, no. I don't mind. It was 39 years ago…"


	2. Origin of the Maid

**This is basically an info dump on Anne's character as told by Anne. I usually like it with bits and pieces of information regarding background are spread around, but seeing as these are independent short stories, I thought that would be too much for a reader to keep track and timeline. So here's Anne's story, told by Anne. **

**I didn't initially plan for Seras and Anne to have a bond, but then I liked the idea of it. Integra will come up later, along with the Wild Geese. Now Alucard is difficult because she actively tries to reduce her time around him. It's not hate as much as it is a combination of threat and resentment. Eh. Writing short stories to establish relationships is hard. I feel like just telling you.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

"I barely remember what happened. I was thrown against something, maybe I fell. I can't remember. What I do remember is Ralph walking towards me, his eyes bright red, his teeth replaced with fangs, his once supple face rotten and decomposing. The man I loved so much, who once stood so tall…there he was, nothing left except tattered clothes and gaping sockets of flesh. A monster. A monster that had the intention to rip me apart and consume me. A monster who threw me against the ground and crushed my swollen belly. The same monster, who minutes before then, had been the man to give me his name and put a child in me. I was ready to die at that point. I wasn't at all like you. I gave up."

Anne poured a small bit of blood into Seras' cup. The young vampire was reluctant, but Anne continued to push the cup towards her. "For your strength, darling," Anne insisted. Seras looked away, not ready yet to accept her nature as such an unholy creature.

"What happened then?" Seras asked, still eager to hear what had happened to Anne. "How did you survive?"

Anne held her chest, setting down the kettle beside Seras. "Ralph was cut to pieces. They all were. The ghouls that marched towards me were split in halves or fours. More sprang up around me, and the next thing I knew, they just fell. All of them. Just fell and died, this time really died. I remember how Ralph's blood splattered all over me, I can still feel it running down my cheek. His rotten corpse crumbled at my feet. I'll never forget the sight of looking down and seeing my fingers stained with his blood, the shine of the diamond he had given me darkened by the warm liquid. I wanted to be horrified, but my mind would not let me comprehend what had happened. It was too much to bear. My senses were already lost, so I assume my instinct was to crawl over to my deceased husband's pieces and mourn him. I was in such a state of shock, I didn't question what he was, I didn't think about how those who weren't cut apart fell and died."

"Was it master that killed them?"

She chuckled. "No, an Angel of Death did, with his dark wings and wicked schemes. The demon dog had been locked in its cage at that point, the leash around his neck shortened after the war."

"Angel of Death? Walter?"

"Yes. You can't see it now, but Walter was a fearsome killer in his youth. He's still lethal by all accounts, of course, but my how he could tear through thousands of ghouls with a mere flick of his wrist. It excited the heart of any vulnerable woman. When I first saw him, Walter was terror itself. He didn't show me any sort of mercy, no comfort whatsoever. No, he berated me for crying over pieces of rotten skin and sinews."

"Walter did that? I can't imagine he'd be so cruel."

"It was a different time. Years change us all, whether or not we see it physically."

Seras nodded. "So how did you join Hellsing?"

"Ah, yes. He tore me away from my Ralph. Walter, I mean. I was brought to a tent set up outside of Leeds, and there I met Sir Arthur Hellsing, Integra's father. He ordered for me to be medically examined and Walter to report on the conditions of the affected area. A man of many faults, nevertheless Sir Hellsing was always stern in a proper respect. I had no idea how much pain my body was in until I was set down on that cot. Goodness, that bloody cot. They examined me as if I was contaminated with some horrific disease. I held my stomach the entire time. I couldn't bear to look at it. A part of me sort of expected Ralph to come into that tent and tell me it was all a nightmare. I had a vivid dream is all. I clung dearly to the baby he gave me. I didn't look. I couldn't look. That was when I discovered I lost my baby."

Seras stared at the blood now. Just like that, everything was gone in one night. God must've humored himself with these tragedies, as he had such a fondness for making them occur so often. "I'm sorry."

Anne took a deep, heavy breath and sat down in front of Seras. "The infant that never was, my poor baby whose life was stripped so early he didn't even get to breath air. That child in my womb was all I had left of my love, and it slipped from me. They even had to take him out. A loud suction. He was in pieces, they told each other. I heard them." Anne extended her arm towards Seras, cupping her hand. Worn eyes stared deep into her, the woman's fingers trembling slightly. "Smaller than this. He looked like a thick blob of blood and tissue. Those nurses tried to hide him from me, but I saw. I saw tiny arms and smaller legs, big bulging black eyes, and a small curve that I imagine was his nose or spine.

The heartbreak I experienced at that moment…the pain was unimaginable. I screamed so loud I swore Ralph could hear me wherever he was. It took five nurses to stop my wailing. I kept begging them to save my son, and all they could do was try to hide him from me, even after they realised I had seen him. As Sir Hellsing explained to me that it had been monsters called vampires that attacked my husband and I, a vicious rage consumed me. All I could think about was vengeance. I believed him. I saw those creatures myself, and I felt an urge to kill them all. I was 26 years old then, blinded by absolute hatred of vampires. Everything I loved, all gone in a matter of minutes. I swore to myself I would not rest until I had killed every vampire that walked the earth. Not until I sent the last one to the depths of Hell would the debt be paid. And so, I asked Arthur Hellsing for nothing more than to give me all the opportunities he could to kill these things that took everything from me."

"He let you?"

Anne smirked. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"But, how did you convince him?"

"Who knows? With a rifle and a pretty face, I guess. Perhaps he was impressed by my new resolve to live. Maybe he wanted to fill the space between my legs my husband had left. I never understood what convinced him. That man was brilliant as much as he was vain. Walter wasn't too happy about it at first. Saw me as nothing more than a nuisance. Then, when I met Alucard…that's when I discovered what fear was. I recall thinking how the real reason Alucard could not die was because of how terrified death must've been of him. Shadows became light to hide from him, and every time I heard his arrogant and sinister cackle, I thought I had been thrusted into hell with the rest of the countless souls he's consumed."

"Master isn't so terrifying."

"You're his fledgling. Of course he doesn't seem so to you, and I'm much bigger coward honestly. Once I was employed by Hellsing, Walter trained me. Taught me all he could on demonology, how to fight them, dodge bullets, mutilate bodies, dispose of corpses in an efficient manner, aim a gun in less than a second and shoot faster. My privileged princess days were over, and that man made sure I was turned into a true hunter. I've always owed him a great deal, despite his claims that it was all for his benefit. Do you want to hear the ending now?"

Seras nodded. "Yes."

"It all amounted to nothing. Year after year, I killed and killed more vampires and ghouls than I ever cared to count. I took my orders, hunted my prey, and waited for more. I realised there wasn't more. There was no justice, there was no satisfaction, there was no sense of consolation. My hands were drenched in blood, my body aging and withering, and there was nothing but an empty feeling within me that I knew I could never fill with a life of violence. Meanwhile, I saw my brothers and sisters marry, have children, their children have children, and live their lives peacefully. I held their babies, I saw them grow. I looked on from the outside as my sister's son graduated, and my brother's daughter won a sport event. I could not beam with pride the way they could. It was something I would never have, and it was all my own fault.

I had let my rage consume my life. I wondered what would've happened if I had just mourned Ralph instead of fighting for naught, if maybe I had allowed myself to even find someone new, maybe remarry and have my children. Live out life as I had hoped in my girlhood. If only I had just given myself time rather than jump into shallow water. I survived that night, and all I did with my second chance to live was waste it. I've been mourning for so long, and my own decisions were to blame. I never let my late husband just rest in peace or let myself carry on. My rage wasn't going to bring Ralph back. No amount of vampires I killed was going to correct what had happened. Nothing was all I received from vengeance. My hate fueled nothing but my own misery. Now here I am, one decision I made as a broken youth, and an entire lifetime worth of chances thrown away. All that's left now is for someone to get rid of the trash. I can think about it all I want, but what can I do? Wait. Wait until the day it's finally over. That's all anyone could do. Think about what could've been while enduring what is. There is no God in Heaven or Devil in Hell that can turn back the march of time, so we carry on and wait, remembering bitter memories and dreaming of lost chances."

Anne chuckled, shaking her head slowly. "Funny, isn't it? I did what I felt was right and all I receive is regret. You always see clearly backwards." She took a deep breath, smiling dejectedly towards the Draculina, greying and withered skin gently on top of hers. "Alucard has offered me a few times to put an end to my misery. That cocky grin of his mocks me every time he does. Loves to play with emotions, see how far he can push human frailty. No, I'd never let myself die at the hands of a vampire. My empty life will not end with such an insult."

Seras noticed Anne's hand had been on her wrist for a while, a small pleading look in her eyes. It brought such a deep sense of shame to Seras, who chose the life of a vampire. She was the creature Anne despised so much she threw her life away to destroy them. "Do you hate me, then?"

"Don't be absurd." That shocked Seras, who looked at her in surprise. "I'm 65 years old now. My anger is gone. It disappeared the day I decided to let Ralph rest in peace. Hatred is a demanding master, and I'm too old to service it any longer. Vampires are not things to be hated, they're to be pitied if anything. No, Seras, I don't hate you. Look at the expanse of the sky and all it covers, and that is how much you matter to me. I can only dream of daughters as brave and beautiful as you." Anne stood up, picking up the kettle once more and filling Seras' cup with blood. She pushed it towards her even more, smiling gently as she did. "Now, go on, drink and pick up your strength."

With that, Anne left, leaving Seras to her thoughts. The night fell heavy around her, and the silence became unbearably loud. Taking the cup of blood with her, Seras looked up at the star speckled sky and all it covered. The seas that it covered, the mountains it covered, the deserts, and glaciers it enveloped. Seras smiled. She remembered a little bit. She used to extend her arms wide and say, "I love you this much." Under the cover of the sky, Seras took a sip.

* * *

**I did try to portray the "grandmother but not a grandmother" feel to Anne. I wanted Seras to be on the receiving side of the "grandmother" feelings. Seras had a parent-less life, Anne had a childless one. Her deep rooted regret over her actions as a 26 year old girl kinda lead to this habit of her "adopting," in a sense, the younger members that come through Hellsing to create an illusion of parenthood while trying to maintain her distance as a servant. If that makes sense.**

**Hope she's not too terrible. Stigma's against OCs are completely understandable. I've sectioned her off so the Hellsing section isn't littered with this abomination. xD**


	3. God's Mercy

**A conversation with Alucard.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The vast and damp dungeon had always been an uncomfortable place to visit. Its dreariness became a burden to those who were accustomed to the clarity of day, and the humidity was overwhelmingly uncomfortable to stand in. The scatter of insects could be heard sometimes, with the occasional pitter patter of some unknown creature. No living thing lasted long, not if it was so bold as to irritate the Nosferatu who sat in his secluded throne.

The elderly maid chuckled, closing her eyes for a moment before facing the intimidating being. "It's always so flattering how you play the fool for me, as if you weren't expecting my visit. I'm only here in regards of the recent attack on Hellsing."

"Very well, go on."

"Moments before he died, one of the brothers muttered a rather peculiar word: Millennium. Walter is currently investigating the message for any relevant information, but I was wondering if you knew any significance to it."

Millennium? Alucard tilted the wine glass in his hand, watching the liquid inside swish and adhere to the surface of the object. Yes, that word did strike him as incredibly familiar. It was like a fond memory to him, the sheer madness and excitement that the word brought back from the past. But, his speculation couldn't have been right. The memory ended in thorough destruction with not a single body left whole. "Fascinating. Did he say anything else?"

"Unfortunately, no. He burnt up before he could speak any further, and at the time, Integra had more pressing matters. The loss of our men was absolutely devastating and insulting to us all. May God have mercy on them."

Alucard scoffed, the wine in the glass stilling as he set it down beside him. "God's mercy. What an absurd notion."

"Does the phrase vex you?"

"I suppose not. No, the truly irritating part is the pervasive lie of God's supposed mercy. Please, it's enough to make me laugh."

Anne chuckled. "It is said that it was by his mercy that even the fallen angel was spared from oblivion."

"Then was it by his mercy that the devil was allowed to run rampant and engulf the earth in its entirety? Such a merciful, knowledgeable God, and yet he allowed to live the very evil that would plague humanity. His mercy would only breed suffering, and what mercy is left for those he created on a whim? It strikes me as rather odd that such a powerful and all-knowing being couldn't have known of a treacherous snake in his garden, or had the ability to will his subjects' loyalty. Such a grandiose God, and yet not even his omnipotence could stop one from forming doubts of his greatness."

Anne narrowed her eyes towards the ground, her smile broadening. "Wise men have called him kind and forgiving, vampire Alucard."

"Wisdom…how moot that word has become. They've all been fooled by the same tactic. A being that throws his creation into fire only to flick some water and demand they call him merciful. Humans are nothing more than a gaping wound left to fester, fighting each other for trivialities, wealth, and the smallest morsels of food while God sits on his throne and demands we gawk at his benevolence. God's mercy is nothing more than a mad king's desperate attempt to keep hold of his falling kingdom."

"Yes, I guess you're right. But every god has his bloodlust. Feeding him praise fills common man with a sense of security, no matter how false you may see it. It is simple human desire to follow the ravings of a madman rather than be left with the fear of independence." Anne finally found it within herself to face Alucard, her expression one of amusement and cynicism. "The poor have their gods, the rich their wealth, and the rest are left with nothing but questions. Hasn't it always been so?"

Alucard laughed, feeling a small spark in his belly with the elderly woman's words. "Do I see a quiver of doubt in your faith? I hope I haven't shot you, my dear."

"Nonsense. My faith is adamant. The weak heart of a woman needs the promise of a God and whatever mercy he can offer. I'll take the droplets on my cheek rather than be completely forsaken in fire."

Alucard's sinister laughter rose as he clapped slowly at Anne's performance. "Weak heart, you say? And here you are accusing me of acting the fool."

"I rather have the bliss of a fool than the burden of a sage. I believe my age has permitted me that privilege."

Alucard closed his eyes in thought and reclined against his seat. Slowly, he opened them again in delight. "Age permits nothing. No, it is silent dignity that gives you your beauty, and prosperity that allows you respite from your reason."

Anne lowly chuckled, turning away from him. "Your flattery is too kind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to end my formalities here. Have a pleasant evening, vampire." The last thing she needed was his teasing, some warped form of intrigue he had a fondness of using with silver foxes.

Alucard picked up his wine glass once more upon hearing her shut the door to the basement. He stared at the red liquid, fascinated by the stillness of the surface. It remained so still, and yet, an astute observer could see the currents inside the glass, the movement of particles bustling about towards the surface. What fun he had with the lovely steward. If only she did visit him more often.

Anne looked back as she heard a loud cackle coming from the hall. She let out a small breath, glancing at a portrait beside her. "And Time, Alucard, will allow me relief from your backhanded mockery."


	4. Good Fun

_I decided to write another chapter of this.  
_

_Thank you for reading._

_It centres around a conversation between Anne (65 years) and Seras (young woman)._

* * *

"How was it like?"

"Hm?"

Anne glanced at Seras, confused over her question. The girl had been acting odd lately. She had been spending an unusual amount of time near the mercenaries, even outside the shooting range, as well as asking Anne the strangest of questions. They were questions the steward imagined Integra could not answer, being as Integra was the purest of virgins. A man had yet to lay a finger on her. No, the questions Seras asked were not suitable for a woman like her.

They were girlish questions. They were ones churning in the mind of curious young women, glancing at that certain man to have caught their eye. They were questions that fluttered in a girl's bosom, made her stomach turn with anticipation, drove her to a lovesick madness. Anne could recognize them. They were so simple to see. It was a wonder how she ever thought she was being sneaky with them at that age.

Ah, Anne thought, a schoolgirl's conversation. That's what Seras must've sought. After all, the young woman was barely in her twenties and had no experience with men until that certain French lecher suddenly took interest in her. Very well then, Anne was never one to turn down an opportunity for educational fun. Hellsing's new addition had so far been an absolute delight.

Seras cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed of speaking to another about such matters. "Well…what was it like to be married?"

Anne smiled kindly, hoping for a different question but this one was just as harmless. "I was only married for 2 years. It's a bit inappropriate for me to answer that, wouldn't you say?"

"2 years? But I was told you knew him longer."

"You asked about marriage. You never mentioned anything before. But, no need to clarify. I understand just fine." Anne chuckled, leaning back on her chair. It was a long story, so she may as well be comfortable. "I met Ralph when I was no more than 19 years old. Saw him in my lecture hall one day trying to convince the professor to exempt him from an upcoming exam so he could go hunting. That git even tried to bribe him with deerskin. I'm not sure what happened after…it's been so long…but there I was outside the hall looking at his cheeky grin. He asked me to go with him to some show, and I was so busy dreaming of pregnant pigeons that all I can remember is that bold way he suddenly just grabbed my hand and told me how I was going to love him before the end of the year."

Seras smiled. "That sounds exciting…and odd."

"Good…so I've answered your question."

Seras widened her eyes as she realised the point of Anne's story, her cheeks turning red with both amazement and uneasiness. "I see."

Anne, however, didn't seem to mind and patted Seras' hand kindly. "Exciting, exhilarating, nervous…and all so incredibly odd. Girls are told by God knows who or what how we're supposed to feel, and yet, we can't describe it all that well when we're there. It simply feels the way it's supposed to feel, the way it feels. I could use words like "just" or "that way" to tell you, but I know you're looking for more than that, aren't you? My guess would be that you're looking for some type of affirmation, or maybe some type of explanation for what you've been experiencing as of late. Let me as ask you something now…the way you feel…is it confusing you? Is it nothing at all like the way you've heard? Perhaps that's why you're feeling so lost."

Seras nodded. "Yes."

"Then it's exactly the way it's supposed to be." Anne laughed for a moment, almost congratulating Seras on the new experience. She could still recall being 20 years old and telling Ralph how right he had been: she was in love with him by the end of the year. "I spent 6 years of my life with that man…but he's been on my mind for a lifetime."

There were no words Seras could say to console the elderly woman, no words she could mutter that would make much difference on the heartache the steward endured. Instead, Seras in her youthful awkwardness shifted slightly, conflicted on whether to pat Anne's hand the way she did when she meant to comfort others. It didn't take long for the woman to notice, and as such, she patted Seras' hand once more, secretly showing her the technique of patting hands. "You know…" Anne began, gaining Seras' attention. "If life ever presents you the opportunity to live a little…Seras…live a little." She winked.

"Uh…I'm not sure what you mean, I'm afraid."

"Live a little. Live in all kinds of positions. Even if you're young forever, everything around you will come and go, so live while it's here."

"What?" Oh no. Seras was beginning to understand.

"Endless amounts of men, but how little of us get to enjoy ourselves fully. I lost my Ralph and ever since then it's been England's longest dry spell."

"Good God, Anne!"

"We're both women here, don't be shy. Now, I understand you have no experience therefore I'm willing to—"

"Anne! Stop!"

"Teach all I know regarding the subject—"

"I'm going to go!"

"It's not hard, really. Not at all. Men are such simple creatures to please—"

"The door is right there. I'm heading out now."

"They liked to be touched. That door is locked, by the way. The door over there, darling, is the one you'll need. As I was saying—"

"Goodbye then!"

"And yet you're still here sitting down beside me. Come on, listen now. You want to know…" Anne stared at Seras, a mischievous look in her eye. Despite every ounce of Seras telling her that the old woman was absolutely mad and she should go, the remnants of her humanity forced her to stay and fully satisfy her curiosity regarding the subject the elder so brutally pulled out of the air. Anne was enjoying herself far too much. Seras sat still, her body petrified. "You know dear, I don't have my own daughter to push around and attempt to live vicariously through, so you'll have to do."

"Yes, ma'am," Seras squeaked. Why was she taking orders from a servant?

"Now, I can't say much, unfortunately. It's been so long I have cobwebs growing on me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cobwebs," Anne added seriously, nodding her head slowly.

"Miss Anne…I don't believe I feel comfortable."

"That's because you're so stiff. Try to relax. I was 21 years old when I first decided to have a go under the sheets, and oh, I enjoyed it so much. It felt like I was flying. Before that, I barely even knew I had a clito—"

"Walter!" Seras suddenly declared, standing up as the butler entered the room. Walter only regarded her with a confused expression, wondering why she felt the need to be so formal around him. He served her, after all, not the other way around.

Still, he did the proper thing and bowed at her presence. "Good evening, Miss Victoria. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'm going to need Miss Douglas's company."

"No, no, it's all alright. Anne…you have to go." Seras plopped herself back down as Anne stood, almost snickering with delight. If there was one privilege that came with age, it was the ability to speak about anything she wanted to and pass it off as senility or wisdom. Perhaps both.

Anne approached Walter, nodding as he whispered the problem ahead. Oh, that was so unfortunate. As Hellsing's retainer, of course Walter had to take care of the problem, but Anne's assistance was always welcomed. With two pair of hands working to find more information regarding Millennium, it would only be sooner before they could quickly exterminate the issue. Walter lifted her chin gently as Anne muttered a complaint, watching Seras squirm from the corner of his eye. There was always time for some good fun, however.

As they left the room, both heard Seras breathe a sigh of relief. "What exactly did you say to her?" Walter asked, almost smiling.

"Nothing I found too horrid. I simply answered her questions and informed her about…the dynamics of men and women."

"…You're a rather cruel woman."

Anne laughed. "This coming from an old madman."

"There is little difference between wisdom and madness."

"I suppose you're right." She scoffed at Walter who only smiled with amusement.

Yes, there was always time for some good fun.


	5. The Stone Slab

**I don't own Hellsing. This is a small drabble I wrote while trying to work out the next two stories. I did a big ole infodump on the second chapter (sorry about that) so I decided to introduce little issues subtly now. Next I do plan to have her interact with Integra and then with Arthur and Walter, but this time, back in the 1960s when Anne was a young woman and Arthur was alive and well.  
**

* * *

She sat on a park bench, staring out into the great big emptiness of the grass and its occasional play structure. Her eyes drifted to the bumbling steps of the young children racing each other and fighting over some decrepit old toy. Their giggles and yells surrounded her, and with every sound of laughter radiating from the children's lips, her heart sank. Her stomach began to pain her, and her arms felt heavy.

She stood from her spot, calmly walking past the small park and smiling towards the stumbling little ones who fell against her leg. The toddlers didn't have a sense of fear towards her. It was an old woman, like their grandmother who gave them biscuits and candy. To their surprise, she offered them nothing except sweet words of comfort and guidance to their mothers. Where was their chocolate chip biscuit? Anne was not their grandmother. She'd never be their grandmother.

She rode quietly in her car, the emptiness of the vehicle burdening her body, and the jabbering of the radio bringing her little solace. Every so often, she would hear the rattle of plastic keys, and the gentle cooing of an infant. A wisp of blonde hair would appear beside her, and small hazel eyes blinked in confusion. Stopped at a red light, Anne let out a small breath as a mother hurried her boy along. It had been 39 years. There was nothing beside her. There was no wisp of blonde hair, no small hazel eyes, no rattling of plastic keys.

The car finally stopped at the destination, and she stepped out empty handed as she had been for the past four decades. The giggling of children lost stopped as she entered the gates of the cemetery. On the way to the stone marker, Anne saw and picked up a small slab of flat rock. It was no larger than a notebook, and didn't weigh all that much considering its thickness. Filled with a strange mix of ease and contrition, Anne set the slab before the larger stone marker. She would write no name on it, not when it never had a name.

She stood in front of the grave, her arms crossed at her stomach and slightly leaning forward. Tears hung by a thin thread at the edge of her eyes, and the name carved into the stone blurred slightly more every passing second. She quickly blinked, and the dangerous tear fell abruptly to her cheek, the smallest of droplets remaining caught in her eyelash. After a quick glance at the dulling diamond on her left hand, the woman left.

* * *

**The name is Ralph Douglas, her deceased husband. Just letting y'all know although I'm sure people knew.**


	6. Kiss It

**Finished writing this. It took a long, long while. Not happy with it, to be honest, but better than nothing. It's a small glimpse into Integra's and Anne's relationship. I meant it to be formal externally. Externally.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

_First you clean it, give it a nice, big kiss, and cover it up until it heals. Just like that._

_Integra stared at the cut skin as Anne washed it for her. Anne had warned the girl not to run too fast, but Integra was a headstrong child and did as she pleased. It frustrated the maid, and yet her affection remained unwavering. _

_A big kiss._

_Anne gently kissed the cut and tickled the child, causing the girl to fall into her arms in a fit of giggles. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Anne." _

_"__Of course it doesn't. Kisses make the pain go away."_

"Kiss it for me, consider that an order." Integra held her bloodied finger above the young vampire, her eyes amused and narrowing towards her.

Seras' cheeks flushed as she stuck out her tongue, awaiting the blood to drip into her mouth. The softest breath of relief was heard as Seras licked the open wound, the taste of the fresh virgin blood restoring her energy. "Don't get overly hasty and bite down…"

_I'm going to eat you!_

_Integra squealed as Anne suddenly swung her up into her arms, making loud munching sounds around Integra's head while the girl kicked wildly in the air. Her father was busy that day and had ordered for his servants to take Hellsing's heir to the park for some well-earned play time. _

_"__She caught me," Integra told Walter as the butler set her down to have her lunch. _

_"__Anne used to hunt animals in Africa. I'm sure she's excellent at finding mischievous children."_

_"__Why doesn't she hunt animals in Africa anymore?"_

_Walter regarded her kindly. "You should ask her."_

_"__I'm glad she doesn't."_

Integra stared quietly from a distance as she observed Anne separating the clothes. The elderly maid still stood with an air of dignity, and even as she washed clothing, she commanded a certain respect in compliance with her age. It wasn't long before Anne turned. Integra figured she'd notice her presence very soon. As the two shared a small glance, Anne bowed courteously. She looked away from Hellsing's commander once more, a gentle smile forming.

"Did I make the right decision?"

It was a moment of weakness on Integra's part, a hint of doubt that she never dared to show. She kept her unsure expression hidden, although failed to mask her voice of uncertainty.

"You're asking the wrong person." Anne was gentle in her reply. "I know nothing at all, Sir Integra. I am only a servant, your servant, my lady."

Was that all?

It was all that was acceptable.

Integra nodded with understanding as she settled herself down on her bed. As Anne had done since the young woman's girlhood, she removed her shoes and helped her with her coat. Anne seemed to pause when holding Integra's lovely blonde hair, remembering the times she used to brush the damned thing and the endless cries from the small mistress. She pulled too hard, or the tails were too loose. Eventually, Anne stopped fixing her hair altogether and simply brushed it in the mornings.

Anne took her coat and shoes to be cleaned, although planning to return for the rest of the clothing after Integra was ready for sleep. "Anne," Integra began, earning the steward's attention. "Remember what I've ordered. I expect more information regarding the escaped vampire by tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure whom to find more suspicious: MI6 or the Vatican. Walter should be ready for contact with the General Director of intelligence and then we'll handle our old friends of Iscariot."

"Certainly, Miss Integra. Pardon my shortcomings; I'm simply not as capable as Walter in areas of research. However, if you need me to skin a pig for you, I consider myself excelled in that field."

Integra chuckled. "I may, so I'll be holding you accountable to that."

"Rest easy, Sir Integra."

"Yes, you too."

Anne smiled at the woman before leaving her to her business. In the washroom, Anne steam cleaned her coat, and set her shoes apart to be shined later on. As Anne hung up the coat, she remembered the first coat Integra had worn. It was a small little pink thing. Arthur had no clue what to put on the girl and had the responsibility passed on to the servant. A woman should know what girls wear, he assumed. Therefore, Anne spent generously on frilly dresses, pink coats, white and black Mary Jane shoes, flowery headbands, and little heart hair clips. The frown on the babe's face was memorable. That precious little frown. Ever since Alucard's release, Anne saw it often on Integra.

The steward returned to Integra's room, the same room she had slept in since she was a child. She was a woman of habit. She never dared to change much. To that day, she silently suffered through any changes of Anne's cleaning traditions.

Anne collected the dirty clothes of that day, and stood in silence for a moment as Integra slept. A hand slightly twitched at the desire to stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead the way she used to when she was no more than 4 years old. Those beautiful little blue eyes filled with love and wonder. Now, they must be hardened with esteem and competence. Anne suppressed her wishes to gush praise at her, to tell her how proud she was upon seeing her grow, and how much her heart filled with joy to hear her speak with resolve. She wished to tell Integra her thoughts when she asked for them, and let her know of the remarkable job she did commanding her organization.

But she didn't.

She was only a servant.

* * *

**The small conversation Anne and Integra have where Integra is discussing orders comes from a story I'm planning to write with an actual plot rather than independent stories. I need to figure out Anne's voice and relationship with canon before I do that, so any opinions are appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Birds

**Warning: This chapter borders on Mature if not there. It contains sexual content. Not smut, but it's fairly descriptive. You have been warned. Feel free to skip. No pairings, btw. This is just a talk.**

The dress was long, formfitting, and white. It was covered in lace, with long translucent lace sleeves decorated with intricate floral patterns and a silk collar. The lower part of the dress flared and had a small foot long tail trailing it. The woman wore her dress with pride and confidence, flashing perfect white teeth at the camera while having her arm wrapped tenderly around the man's elbow.

The woman was tall and slender, her bosom accentuated by the low collar, being almost aristocratic in bearing with a taste of feminine boldness. Soft, thin features remained apparent despite the graininess of the old image, lending itself a stark contrast against the more chiseled and rugged features of the man beside her. He was handsome, although not nearly as handsome as the woman, with a long, aquiline nose and slicked back hair. He radiated with arrogance, his features resembling that of a brusque and fearsome outdoorsman.

The door suddenly clicked, the young girl jolting off the bed and carelessly throwing the old images aside in a fit of fright. Her eyes widened in temporary horror before soon being replaced with paramount humiliation. In front of her, an older woman stood, staring with careful curiosity and detached intrigue.

Integra stared at the tall and stalwart woman, her forehead now lined and cheeks beginning to noticeably sag. The youthful confidence of the pictured woman was replaced by an aged dignity, and the lips that flaunted such a brilliant smile only twisted into a gentle smirk. The now proclaimed steward was still striking to the blossoming adolescent girl, with mellifluous light brown waves falling just below her collarbone and two bits of hair parted towards the back. It was a sort of incongruous beauty, but beauty nonetheless.

Dull honeydew eyes followed the fidgeting Integra as she slowly began to collect the images. A loud laugh erupted from the older woman as Integra so awkwardly placed the images back into a box. Now, the 13 year old girl felt stupid. She had been feeling particularly stupid for the past few years. "What brings you here, Sir Integra?" Anne asked, stifling her laughter and stopping the girl from furthering picking up anymore photos.

Integra stood tall and firm with the most erect posture she could muster. With the steward so much taller than her, it was difficult to impose an intimidating presence. She was a leader now. A commander to a rather large and honourable organization. She had to act like it. "Curiosity is all," Integra replied coolly, trying to suppress the humiliation of her idiotic mistakes.

Anne raised a brow although smiled kindly. "Ah, yes, of course, my lady. But, if you don't mind me telling you, you're always welcomed to ask me about my wedding day should you become curious again."

"I…don't want to interrupt you in your duties. Carry on."

Anne sat down on her bed, still smirking at the snooping girl. It was inappropriate of her as a servant, but the whole ordeal was simply too amusing. She cleared her throat, becoming serious once more. "My lady…Integra…you've been acting odd as of late. With all due respect, may I request you tell me why?"

It was at this point where Integra's face reddened, the flush of adolescent confusion setting in and draining her body. It was an embarrassing topic to discuss, especially with a servant. However, Integra's options were limited.

Integra, she already recognized, was raised in a particularly muddled familial circumstance. She had no mother to speak of, as the whereabouts or the conditions of her mother were left undisclosed to her on orders from her late father. Even after her father's passing and Richard's failed attempted coup, Hellsing's employees remained obedient towards the deceased master. As such, Integra grew with only men by her side, with the exception of the reserved maid, now steward, and a few laundrywomen she saw on occasion.

It had been only three weeks, she counted, since she one day woke up with reddish brown spots on her knickers. It came as a shock to her despite already being informed of the mechanics of womanhood. There was something about that event that was so undeniably messy that no words could've been adequate enough to warn her. "You've flowered, that's all," she remembered Anne telling her. Walter had sent the woman to care for the young lady in this pivotal time in her adolescent life, as the man had no working knowledge of how to handle such a unique situation to him.

She recalled being a young girl and asking her father where babies came from, to which he only replied a woman would bear them after she was married. Something about the explanation felt incredibly off and inherently incorrect, but she never dared to press the subject further with the stern and often busy man. It was after she turned 12 years old that she was called into her father's office where Dr. Trevelyan stood waiting with a small booklet at hand. It would be the most uncomfortable moment between father, daughter, and doctor she could ever remember. In a single hour with a cold and analytical tone, the fundamental biology of women was explained to the young Integra Hellsing.

It was then, after her red flower had bloomed, that the deeper sensibilities of femininity were opened for discussion with the only female figure Integra had ever truly known. The girl had scarcely known what to ask, what to think, or what to say. Walter consulted her in regards to weaponry and military tactic. Alucard would expound hidden philosophies and personal nuances that intrigued her. Those were necessary inquiries she should have, and fascinating in their own respect. But, when it came down to the matters of womanhood, Integra's articulation fell short, and she found herself too discomfited to openly voice the few questions she could allow herself to form.

Those questions shamed her in their nature, confused her in their content, and provided her with a deep sense of guilt. Her heart raced as her caramel fingers rested easy on her thighs, and she forced herself to look away from the young and shirtless soldiers running outside in Hellsing's fields. She had no desire for them, nothing sexual in the slightest, at least she didn't believe. How could she know?

It took great courage for Integra to finally open her mouth to speak, but before she did, she caught a sense of knowing from Anne. It dawned upon the teen that the woman already knew what she was going to ask, had already seen her quietly passing by Hellsing's libraries and her father's personal study to look at some very compromising material. As the maid of the household, it didn't take very long for Anne to discover Integra's actions. She had already shared her suspicions with Walter, who only fidgeted uncomfortably at the topic and urged her to…he had no idea.

Figuring out that Anne knew so much already, Integra shut her mouth further plagued with silent guilt and shame. Yet, Anne laid a hand on the girl's arm in comfort. "Go on, speak," she urged.

"It's about…men."

Anne chuckled. "Yes? Irritating aren't they? And to think you unleashed the most maddening of them all…when he wants to be…male, that is."

Integra cleared her throat. "I…I wanted to know, uh, how you felt, uh…"

"Uh? You're the commanding officer of the Hellsing Organization, built on blood and honour. You're going to have to do better than that, dear."

She reddened. "I…want to know, um…um…"

"Um isn't much better than uh."

Integra trembled, and Anne could almost swear that the girl was going to explode on herself. "Tell me about you and your husband. I mean, your late husband. No, I mean your husband. I mean, with all respect—"

"I understand, sir." Anne scooted aside, inviting Integra to sit beside her. This was the conversation she expected to have three weeks prior, but better late than never. Integra accepted the invitation, sitting on the comfortable bed beside Anne although keeping her back stiff and her eyes locked on the wall. "I got married June 22, 1958. I was 24 years old. I kept hearing small rumours and tales that weddings in the month of June produced the most lasting marriages. A load of bollocks, of course, but being 24 years old and madly in love I believed anything I heard. Real pisser when I look back on it."

"You looked lovely in your gown."

"Thank you, love. That gown was a large centre of controversy, did you know that? No, I suppose you wouldn't, now would you? At the time, it was customary for girls to wear large, flaring dresses with loads of satin and that uncomfortable scratchy fabric I can't remember the name of. But, I wanted to be different. I wanted to be more than just beautiful, I wanted to be…well…fit."

"Fit?"

"Sexually appealing, sexy, alluring. I wanted my man to take one good look at me and fantasize about the wedding night. Oh, how my mother hated it. On a wedding day, you're supposed to look like royalty, not a harlot. It's a concept lost to girls nowadays who believe class and trash are one in the same. I didn't think I looked so inappropriate that I would consider myself a whore, but I added long sleeves and a collar to satisfy my mother's demands. On my wedding day, I felt so accomplished when my groom glanced at me once and didn't take his eyes off for the rest of the night. It was…exhilarating."

"Sounds like it."

Anne took a deep breath, collecting herself for a moment. It took honest effort to keep her hands still and her cheeks pale. Her heart silently fluttered at the memory, and beside her, Integra only imagined with slight excitement. "It's so odd to feel a man's arms around your waist, so comforting in a sense. Do you want me to go further?"

"What do you mean?"

Anne raised her brows in amusement. "Further. Is it awkward? How much do you want me to tell you? If it's too much I can always refer you to some books, although considering the ones you've already peeked at, there's not much left to refer you towards."

Integra felt a small part of her die at that moment. "Don't tell anyone."

"Not many people left that don't know."

"At least don't tell the rest then."

"I can promise that. Now, do you want me to go further?"

As incredibly uncomfortable as it all was, Integra could no longer suppress her curiosity. Hesitantly, she nodded.

Anne laughed and closed the box of pictures. She didn't need Integra imagining anything, although that would be anticipated. "What do you want to know?"

Integra paused for a moment. "How…how did it…um?"

"I'm going to assume 'um' is synonymous is 'feel,' yes?"

She nodded.

"The first time I laid down with him, he put his arms tightly around my waist and started showering little kisses on my neck and shoulders. I was so nervous. The surprise I experienced when I felt his…pillar."

"P-pillar?"

"Pillar. It was, oh dear, no good word to describe it. I feel you're too young, and this may be just too uncomfortable."

"No, go ahead. I'm not small, and you're not my mother so it's alright."

Anne laughed. "I used to blush even when a stranger told me these things. You certainly are bold."

Integra fidgeted. "I don't plan on finding out myself, so I may as well just be told the gritty details and I'll take your word for it."

"Why not find out?"

"There are more pressing matters in my life now than the trivialities of love and sex. I'm curious, but I'm not planning to waste my time with that kind of nonsense afforded only to girls with nothing better to do except sit in their idleness. I'm commanding officer, as you pointed out earlier. My first and foremost duty is to this organization. I'm only satisfying this curiosity as second thought."

"…Very resolute of you, Sir Integra." Anne smiled with admiration towards Integra's resolve, and pride seeped out of her heart.

"Now, uh, carry on." Integra, despite her words and posture, still held a very noticeable red tint on her cheeks.

"Aye. I will. Then, to be blunt: stiff. Hard. Very solid. He pressed it against my bum. He was an intelligent man. He already knew what I was thinking. See, men need to do that. Men need to press their hardened cocks against a girl's ass when they're spooning, otherwise, we feel unattractive and undesired. We get this little rush and thrill every time we elicit a man's erection. That power you have over another human being is absolutely intoxicating. It's not the best thing in the world, I think. No, I feel much more rush and pleasure slicing a throat apart and watching a body fall limp than I do sticking a prick in me. My goodness, if I felt like I was flying during sex, I felt like the sky itself when I killed my first man. But that's a different story.

Then, there's the feeling of arousal. It's like your entire body is streaming with electricity, hot and wired. I've never understood the anatomy of it, but everything feels so much more sensitive, especially down there if you know what I mean."

"How does it feel though? When a man sticks the pillar into, uh, um…the…"

"Hopefully, it slides it right in. Ralph was a bit thicker than the average man, so he was more to handle than I expected. I didn't know that until one day I spoke to my sister and she didn't share my experiences. Apparently, Rick Beckett is a significantly smaller man than Ralph Douglas. To this day I still call Gwen a virgin because of that."

Anne winked as Integra laughed at the lewd comment, although desperately trying to stifle her girlish giggles. It was all so embarrassing that she couldn't help but laugh. It was the best way she found to react to her uneasiness. "As I was saying, a woman pleasures a man with her movements while he works the pestle."

"Do you feel it go in?"

"Why, of course! That's one of the best parts, in my opinion."

"Yes, of course. Sorry. Stupid question."

"No, don't say that. I've only heard one stupid question in my life and it was Walter who asked it."

"What did he ask?"

"What's the difference between whites and soft colours? That question killed me more than any ghoul or vampire ever tried to. He had the gall to tell me just to mix them in…as if it didn't matter. Bloody hell it matters. It matters more than my mother's birthday."

"Isn't that a bit dire?"

"My mother is 82 years old, but those clothes are brand new. It's an understatement."

Integra laughed once more, resting against the headboard. It was perhaps the first time in her life that she truly felt like a girl. She wasn't too crazy about it, but it was still an experience. Anne waved off the previous comments and leaned against the bed, resting her chin on her palm. "Any other questions before I go on?"

"Well, I'm sort of wondering if you also feel…Dr. Trevelyan said a man, he, he…"

"The spunk?"

Integra gulped and nodded. "Yes."

"No, I didn't actually feel that. My sister claims she did, but I didn't. He just ejaculated and I knew it was done, but did I feel it rush into me? No. Not particularly."

"And do positions matter? A lot of those books—uh, I-I mean…alright."

Anne giggled. "Yes, they matter. Most men prefer coming in the back way since they can go deeper, some positions cause more friction, and others are just to blend a little discomfort to enhance pleasure. A man can hit so deep it'll cause a small cramp afterwards."

Integra became as red as a tomato as Anne divulged the information. "Okay! That was too much! I'm sorry I asked!" The mental image…it was searing.

The steward burst out in laughter. She was being just so inappropriate and immature, but it was all just too hilarious and so adorable. "It feels good, don't misunderstand. It feels very good. It's usually not enough to please a woman, however."

"It's not?" Integra squeaked, burying her face in a pillow.

"No, at least not for me. When Ralph noticed I wasn't having any orgasms, he began to rub my clito—"

"Hold on right there! I need a moment! Just give a moment! Oh. My. Gosh. Wow! So much information! I don't think I'm sleeping tonight!"

"Take your time."

Integra squealed like a child and kicked her feet twice in…she didn't even know what to call it anymore. Be cool. Be cool. Collect yourself, Integra, she thought. You can do this. She was so not curious anymore. She officially felt like an expert. "I think…I think I know enough now. I'm good for at least 10 years."

Anne nodded in agreement and sat up, although soon her expression became solemn and she held Integra's small hand. It confused the girl who looked up at her in question. "There is one last thing I want to say," Anne said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to never listen to all that nonsense you'll hear on the telly, or radios. The truth of the matter is sex is almost entirely psychological. I'm telling you it feels good. It does. It feels wonderful. Except when it doesn't. Women nowadays, they deny it. They convince themselves it's just casual fun. What they try to repress is its inherent emotional aspect that we attach. No matter what they tell themselves, what they have so utterly convinced themselves of, what they genuinely believe: it is always emotional. I enjoyed the sex, loved it even, because I loved Ralph the way I did.

I'm going to be honest, and I want you to keep this a secret. I once tried to love Walter. Disgusting, yes? I know. But I did. After 15 years together and me completely untouched, I wanted to feel good again. I kissed him, and that didn't feel good. I tried letting him touch me, and I only repulsed myself. None of it worked, and he was kind enough never to try it again. To this day, the only man in my life, and my body, continues to be Ralph. Every girl is different, and I'm simply not among those who can spread their legs for any man they see, no matter how handsome. Trust me, Walter was very handsome. You can't see it now, but goodness, he was a stunning man. It's your body, Integra. You choose to do with it what you want. My only word of advice is this: choose wisely. A body is one thing. A heart is another. It just so happens one can break the other."

Integra nodded, letting the words sink in for a moment. No, she wasn't curious anymore. She was far from curious. Instead, she was satisfied with the knowledge Anne handed her. "Can you keep a secret, Anne?" Integra began, catching Anne's attention. Anne nodded slowly. "Don't tell anyone. They won't take me seriously." Before Anne could open her mouth, she felt Integra suddenly hugging her. "Thank you."

Anne smiled, hugging the girl back. "I have many more reasons to thank you, love," Anne said softly, love pouring from every pore in her body. You make me so proud. I can never stop jabbering to my family about you despite my duty that I shouldn't.

"I'm going to go now," Integra said, pulling away. "I have to speak to Sir Penwood about certain…accommodations I'll be needing after reading a few reports."

Anne chuckled. "Give him hell."

"Always."

Integra left the room, her mind at ease, and her indifference towards romance the same. It gave Anne a certain level of comfort and she closed her eyes. If Alucard dares to add anything at all to what Anne told that child she swore she'd keep tearing his head off until he ran out of familiars to reconstruct it with, even if that meant killing all the bats in the United Kingdom.

**The final sentence is alluding to the next chapter coming up, this one was just getting too long. ;) It wouldn't be right if Alucard didn't participate in a young girl's sexual education.**


End file.
